The Princess, I
by Lyoko'sPrincess
Summary: Complete! When Apollo is off to get the Princess of Japan to marry her,forsefully, and rule Japan, he finds her in the last place he thinks of...A boarding school? pairing...UxY AxJ
1. The begining

Hi kmc99 here this is my second story please read and review and enjoy.......The Princess,I

Oh you wanna hear something pittyful. Ia am haveing a writers block before i am even writing the story. lol

In Japan 16 years ago.

The King and Queen were very excited. There child had been born and all was well in Japan. No arguments with other countries, the people had money to survive, and everyone loved them. Well mostly everyone. There was a small but very powerful group in Japan that wanted to take over Japan. They were called the dark people. The dark people are run by Japan's worst enemy, the 24 year old Apollo. Apollo was a boy who grew up on the wrong side of Japan. He wanted revenge for his parents being killed bye the royal family. His parents killed the King's and Queen's parents for no good reason. Which lead to there own death.

with the King and Queen and princess

"You are beautiful." The Queen said to her daughter.

"Just like your mother." The King comment to his baby.

"Oh I can't wait til she grows up to be my wife one day." An erie voice came from the back round causing both the King and Queen to turn around. "And then I shall rule Japan, having you two killed."

"Who are you?" Asked the King stepping infront of his wife and his child.

"My name is Apollo. You killed my parents after they killed yours." Apollo told them as he walked up and threw the king a to the ground with a punch and was walking towards the Queen who was holding the princess in her arms. "Give me your daughter."

"Never!" She screamed. As the guards came running in to see the king on the floor and the queen holding her daughter tightly and Apollo there trying to take the princess away. Then Apollo took a gun out and pointed it at the King.

"Give me the girl or the King dies." Apollo ordered.

"Don't give him Yumi! Let me die!" Cried the King. The Queen ran up to one of the guards and gave him Yumi.

"Take her to France. Find a family for her. Don't tell anyone where she is living at, don't even tell me. Make sure she will never return until every single person of the dark people die. And tell her that she is a princess and teach he fighting skills so she can defend herself if they ever find out where she is liveing. GO!" The Queen took one last look at her daughter as the guard left. She turned around to see her husband and notice that Apollo has left not harming the King in any way.

"Hopefully she will be safe." The king said as the two parents cried knowing that hey may never see there daughter again.

i have the next chapter already i just want some reviews first.


	2. Finding out

Just to let you all know that I own Apollo. And just to let you know plz dont hate me! I am not good with own characters.

16 years later at school

"Yea! It's friday school is over for the day and we have no homework. What could be better than this?!" Odd shouted and question at the same time as Jermie was talking to Aeltia on his laptop

"The weather." Ulrich answered as he sat on the bench with Yumi and Jeramie as Odd leaned against the tree.

"Yea just look at the blue sky. It is beautiful i don't know if i have seen anything more wonderful in my life." Yumi commented. Ulrich was looking at Yumi as she was looking in the sky. Her hair moving a bit from the breeze.

"I have." Ulrich commented without thinking. Then he realize what he had siad and hoped that she didn't hear him. Fortunally for ulrich, Yumi didn't hear him. But Jearmie, Odd, and Aeltia heard him and smiled. Then there was silence

"So... what's new with you Aelita?" Jeramie asked her trying to breack the akward silence.

"Oh nothing much Jeramie. How is the Anti-virus coming?" Aelita also asked.

"It's coming along." He replied.

"Um... Jeramie i was wondering if you could materalize me so I could see how beautiful the sky is" Aelita asked nervously.

"Of corse Aelita. I will be there in a cupple of minutes i just have to go to get the materalization program. In the mean time you head to the forest region passage tower. See you soon!" Jeramie yelled as he got up and ran to his room leaving his lap top behind.

"Wow he is so excited he forgot his laptop." Odd said in a joking way.

"Yea....Well I will be right back I am just going to drop my stuff off at home real quick." Yumi said as she got up and walked away. Ulrich stared at her as she was walking thinking, 'How could an angel be on earth?' Odd notice him staring ans smirked.

"An angel on earth." Ulrich said not meaning to.

"What did you say?" Odd asked even know he knew what he had said.

"Um... nothing." Ulrich blushed. Odd laughed.

"Lets go take Jeramie his laptop lover boy." Odd joked as the two boys walked to Jeramie's dorm.

At Yumi's house

Yumi was just returning from school. It was a beautiful day out and was going back to the school after she droped her stuff at home real quick. She was was walking in her house and heard her parents talking in the kitchen.

"We have to tell Yumi somethime, honey." Yumi's mom said to her dad.

"Tell me what?" Yumi asked as she was walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Both her mom and dad replied at once. Yumi gave them the 'what is going on you know i will find out sooner or later' look. Her father sighed.

"Yumi you may want to sit down." Yumi's dad advised. She sat down.

"Now Yumi, please keep an open mind." Her mother said. Though Yumi didn't know what they were going to say she could tell that she got her self into somthing that she isn't going to like.

"Well you know that we love you no matter what, right?" Her mother started.

"Yeah..." Yumi said. She didn't like where this was going.

"I am sorry to say this Princess Yumi but you are not our daughter." The male parent told the black hair girl.

"What!? I'm adopted? Why didn't you tell me this be-....Wait. What do you mean princess?" Yumi asked being glad that she sat down because she felt sick.

"This is the part you need to keep an open mind about. Let me explian." The older black hair felmale explain the whole story about Apollo and the King, Queen, and Yumi.

"Wow." Yumi said unenthueasticlly, (a/n I would like to point out that i used a big word. is it spelled right? lol) "So why tell me now?"

"We figured that you would be going on to do your own things like hang out with your friends and we can't protect you anymore." The adult male stated. "Why else give you martal arts lesson."

"You can't tell anyone bout this Princess Yumi." The woman started. "You can only tell the ones you trust."

"I think i am going to back to the school now and meet up with the guys." Yumi told them as she got up and left.

At the school

Everyone was sitting on the bench, including Aelita who was asking the boys so many questions. But then she ask the one question Ulrich was thinking of.

"Where is Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"I'm right here." Yumi replied causing everyone to turn around.

"Oh Yumi i was doing research on Japan in Lyoko. It was very interseting. It seems that the King and Queen had sent to only daughter to France because of and evil person name Apollo is wanting to marry her to rule Japan. He has be searching for 16 years but found nothing so far." Aelita explained. Everyone of them was staring at Aelita, then turned to Yumi.

"Wow I didn't know that." Yumi lied. "Aelita you seem to have some dirt on your face. Come with me to the girls bathroom and you can get it off." Yumi lied again grabbing Aelita's arm and pulling her to the girls bathroom before she could protest.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Odd said.

"Me either." Jeramie commented.

"Do you think Yumi is that princess?" Ulrich asked. The three boys looked each other.

"Na." They all replied at once.

with Yumi and Aelita

Aelita look in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Yumi don't have any dirt on my face." Aelita said.

"Aelita, I'm a princess." Yumi told her.

"The guys gave you that nick name too? I thought that was mine...." Aetlita started as she was interuptied by Yumi.

"I am Princess Yumi of Japan! Everything you said was true I'M THAT GIRL.!" Yumi screamed.

"Wow. So um when are you going to tell the guys?" Aelita asked.

"I will tell them later. But i need you to do me a favor while you are in Lyoko." Yumi plead.

"Sure what?" Aelita egarly (sp?)asked again.

"I need you to find out where this Apollo guy is."

"Ok Sure! It will give me something to do."

"Thanks Aelita you dont know how much I appresiate this."

"It isn't a big deal. Now lets go outside and see the beautiful sky, Princess Yumi." Aelita said as she walked out the door followed by Yumi. Though Yumi did look back because she did feel like that she was being watched by somthing but saw nothing.

"in Lyoko

"So Yumi is a princess hideing from this Apollo guy. This very useful now lets see how I can get this information to Apollo." X.a.n.a. said as he was sitting in the tower typing the information.


	3. Looking for who?

Sorry for the wait I was just trying to enjoy the rest of the summer. But i couldn't because school came.

"I own every character in this story except Apollo." says the owner of code lyoko. "But that's ok because he SUCKS anyway." I knock him out with a baseball bat. Muhahahahaha I have taken over code lyoko for the time being. On with the story. anwers will be at the bottom.

With Apollo.

"Grrrrr! 16 years of searching and I still can't find her. I don't even know what she looks like!" Apollo screams walking back and forth in his room then he hears 'You got mail' and walks toward the computer. He reads his mail from a person named 'X.A.N.A.'. The e-mail read.

Apollo,

I know where Yumi is. She is attending a boarding school in France. (a/n he gives him the cordanates of where she is staying.) Click on attactments to see her picture. Good luck ruleing Japan.

X.A.N.A.

P.S. If you need any help just call my name and I will help you.

He clicks on attachments and sees a black haired girl wearing all black.

"She looks just like her mother. Well what do I have to loose?" Apollo asked him self as he called all of the dark people to go to The boarding school. He gave them all pictures of Yumi so they know who to look for. "Here I come my dear ready or not."

)))))))In France with Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeramie.(((((((((

Aelita and Yumi came out of the bathroom and joined up with the boys.

"What took you so long? I mean it doesn't take 10 minutes to get dirt off of your face." Odd asked always beung curious.

"That is a story for later but right now lets enjoy this blue sky." Replied Aelita looking up into the sky. The boys just stair at the girls for a moment and then looked at the sky.

"So..." Yumi said breaking the silents. "Aelita how do you like.." Then Jeramie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd's cell phone when off. Aelita not knowing what that sound was and jumped behind Jeramie who blushed.

"It's time." Odd said as he got all snug on the bench that he was sitting on.

"Time for what?" Aelita asked as she and Jeramie were now sitting on the bench. Then Ulrich got up and walked across from Yumi facing her.

"Combat training." Ulrich answered as he smiled. "Ready Yumi?"

"You bet." She also smiled. "1, 2, 3 GO!" The battle began. Ulrich began by throwing a punch at her but she moved out of the way with time to spare. Then Yumi tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot. She was surprized. He was getting better. But Yumi knew him to well and kick him with her other foot causeing both to fall down. They got up quickly and faced each other and smiled. Yumi then tried to punch him but he grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his sholder. She would have fell right to the groung head first but she did an one handed cartwheel and a round off. This caught everyone including Yumi by surprize.

"Well that's a new trick." Ulrick said sarcastictly. Yumi just smiled being proud of what she done. Then without warning Ulrich charge at her making her fall down. He walked over to see is if she was alright when she spun her legs around to make him fall. The practice was over with both of them lying on the ground.

"Your getting better." Yumi told Ulrich as he got up fast and was helping Yumi up.

"And I declare this match a tie!" Odd joked.

"Great job. With you two fighting like that X.a.n.a. won't stand a chance."

"Or Apollo." Aelita added forgeting that the boys did not know that Yumi was a Princess. All the boys stared at her so she change the subject. "So.... Do you two fight like this everyday?"

"Yea got to keep in shape for X.a.n.a." Ulrick said. "And what do you mean by Apollo?"

"Nothing." Both Aelita and Yumi said at once. The boys looked at them knowing that there was something that the girls weren't telling them.

"So how about we race into the wood?" Aelita tried to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject." Jeramie quickly said knowing what they we're trying to do.

"Or advoid the question." Odd added.

"Yeah." Ulrich also added trying to be part of the conversation.

"Scared that you guys won't be able to catch us?" Yumi tease and winked at Aelita who knew what to do.

"Now we didn't say that." Ulrich told her giving in to his competitve side.

"Seems that way to me." Aelita added and then both Yumi and Aelita ran into the woods.

"Oh now it's on." Odd said as he, Jeramie, and Ulrich ran after them.

))))))) With the girls(((((((((

They ran until they were by the man hole.

"I think we lost them." Aelita said Then they heard footsteps. Yumi and Aelita climb a tree so they wouldn't be seen. They thought it was the boys but it wasn't it was a guy with a hood. He took out a walky talky and listen to it.

"Did you find her yet?" A voice came out of the walky talky.

"No, not yet." The hooded guy responded. "Any luck with you?"

"No. But I see three boys coming. One with blond hair and a purple dot in the middle, the other one with pure brown hair, and the last one with pure blond hair. I am going to ask if they know who this girl is."

"Good." The guy responded. He walked away droping a picture. Yumi and Aelita got down from the tree and looked at the picture that guy dropped. It was a picture of Yumi.

"Oh my goodnees." Aelita said.

))))) With the Boys((((((((((

They were walking into the wood when a hooded guy walked up to him. (a/n not the same guy the girls saw but the guy on the walky talky.)

"Do you know who this girl is?" He asked harshly as he held up a picture of Yumi. The three boys stood there with there mouths open until Ulrich spoke up.

"No. Why do you want to know?" Ulrich snapped back.

"None of your concern." The guy answered and walked away.

"Why is he looking for..." Ulrich started but he was interupted by a loud earpeirceing scream.

"The Girls!" The three boys yelled at once as they ran farther into the woods towards where they heard the scream.

))))) With the girls(((((((

"Wow." Yumi said.

"Do you think it is Apollo?" Aelita asked.

"Yup." Yumi replied. Then something came out of the bushes and was heading right for them causing both Aelita and Yumi to scream.......

Cliffy sort of R and R

Answers

I know the story kind of went to a fast start in chapter two but I couldn't resist.

They are making the second season of code lyoko as I type right now. I am sorry to say that I was wrong and it won't come out this September but it will come out soon after the French are done seeing it. I know this because I was web surfing.


	4. Fighting unknown people

last time...

"Yup." Yumi replied. Then something came out of the bushes and was heading right for them causing both Aelita and Yumi to scream.......

Correction it was a person heading for Aelita, not Yumi. As a nature reaction Yumi pushed Aelita out of the way and took the hit dead on. Yumi went flying into the tree. The person was that hooded guy from before. He grew angery that he didnt hit Aelita but the Princess instead.

Aelita got off the ground and ran over to Yumi.

"Yumi! Yumi! Are you ok?" Aelita shouted in her ear while shaking her.

"Yea I'm fine." Yumi said as she was getting off the ground.

"Sorry for hurtting you Princess. That attack was meant for your little pretty friend over there." The hood figure said as he pointed to Aelita.

"Question, Why are you trying to hurt my friend?" Yumi asked standing up.

"To get her out of the way so I can get you, Princess." replied the guy.

"At first I thought she was your body guard, Yumi, but now I see you are the one guarding her." Explained the another guy that walked up to them also wearing a cloak. Aelita couldn't fight so it was two against one.

"Aelita?" Asked Yumi again.

"Yea Yumi?" She replied with another question.

"I need you to go find the guys." Yumi ordered. Aelita slipped pass the guys. They turned around like they were going to chase her but Yumi got their attention. "So you wanna piece of me?" Yumi yelled.

"We don't want a piece..." started the first guy.

"...... we want the whole thing." Finished the second.

"Or should we say that Apollo does." Grinned another guy as he came out of the trees. Then one more behind him. Now it was four to one. All the guys started to walk towards her.

))))))))) With the boys((((((((((

"Which way!" shouted Jeramie starting to get angery.

"Why was that guy after Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"I dont know." Odd replied answering both questions at once. Then they saw a pink haired girl running toward them. It was Aelita.

"Guys!" Aelita yelled as she ran up to the boys out of breath.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked quickly.

"She is back there fighing of two AHHHHHH!" Aelita almost finished when a guy came out of the trees and tackled Aelita pinning her to the ground with a long needle in hand.

"Say good night." The guy said ready to inject her with the white fluid in the needle.

"Good night." Said Ulrich as he tackled the guy into the tree knocking him out. Jearmie ran over to Aelita.

"Are you alright?" Jeramie asked helping her up off the ground.

"Yes Jeramie I'm fine." Aelita assured him.

"So where is Yumi?" Ulrick asked impastionly.

"She is back there fighing two guys when she told me to find you guys." Aelita told him.

"Two? More like four." The guy with the needle spoke as he was waking up. Ulrich ran over to the guy and pinned him to the tree.

"But there was two when I left." Aelita stated.

"We were hiding in the trees."

"Why were you trying to inject Aelita with that stuff?" Odd asked.

"Well we thought that Yumi would like a friend with her." The guy manage to say be for Ulrich knock him out again.

"Aelita do you know why these people are after Yumi?" Ulrich asked as he threw down that guy.

"Well you know that Japan thing I said earlier? Yea well Yumi is that princess." Aelita explained. All of the boys stood there with there mouth open. It was silent. But then a loud scream broke the silents.

"Yumi!" They all screamed at once. And ran to find her with Aelita leading the way.

)))))))))))))))) With Yumi(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Well Yumi. It's four to one. The odds are oviously not fair." The first guy smirked while the told Yumi. Yumi got in fighting position.

"Yea I know thats not fair....." Yumi started. "I mean there's ONLY four of you." All the guys grew angery and was waiting for the single to attack.

"Get her NOW!" Yelled the first guy. The fourth guy flew at her and pinned her sholders to a tree. She easily countered this by kicking him in the stomach. Which sent him flying backwards. Then the second guy tryed to punch her but she caught his fist and fliped him over her sholder by useing his weight against him. Out of no where, the third guy came and tackled her to the gound. The second and fourth guys held each hand to the gound. When the third guy got off of her Yumi kicked him into the first guy who was walking up. Then she managed to get out of the peoples grip and knocked them into each other. She got up and looked around to see where the other people are.

"Now where are the other bad people?" She asked herself. Then as if on cue the third person ran up behind her and grabbed her. Yumi stuggled to get loose but she couldn't. The first guy was walking up to her with a needle with white fluid in it. He was going to inject her with it! The princess screamed as she stuggled more against the guys grip.

"Now now Yumi. You'll be sleeping in no time." The first guy smirked as he grabbed her right arm and stuck the needle in it. But he pulled it out when he only put half of the white fluid in her because he heard someone calling the Princesses name.

"YUMI!" Screamed Ulrich as he was running towards her. Then all off the four evil people left them. Ulrich ran to Yumi, who was feeling wosey. "Yumi! Yumi! Are you O.k.?" He asked.

"Ulrich?" Yumi mangae to say before fainting and falling into his arms.

I guess you would called this a cliffy. Well I got homework to do! See yea!

Oh YEA! My friend is writing a fan fic on Teen Titans. her pen name might be 'Miss. Raven Woods' so if you are a teen titans fan too plz read and review her story. And be nice it is her first fanfic thanks!


	5. IMPORTANT MUST READ

IMPORTANT MUST READ THIS!

They are taking code lyoko off of mugizi . But do not worry! it will still be on at Sundays at

9 30 A.M. E.T. Also cartoon network isnt gonna take it off for ever on mugizi they are only doing this b/c it is during school and no one is really watching it much CARTOON NETWORK WILL PUT IT BACK ON AT WEEKDAYS WHEN THEY GET THE NEW EPIDSOD WHICH WILL BE IN A CUPPLE MONTHS! so it isnt gone 4ever. o yea the week 9/27 to 10/2 (this week) will be the last week on mugizi

o yea i am having a writers bloch on my story so plz sume one give me ideas! if you give me ideas i will put in a speacil thanks to you.

one last thing..... my friends pen name is Mrs.Raven Wood and her teen titans story is A posible new titan?


	6. Being kidnaped with your friends

Hi thanks for the ideas. sry it took me like forever to update i had a lot to do.

Sarriella - Wow thank u sooo much for the idea. for a minute i thought that i was actually really some one elses story lol i will use some of it inmy story

Hikaru - Yea Aelita is materalize in this story lol also thanks for the idea i will also use it in my story

Zim - yea i know my spelling suck really really bad but please deal with me and my spelling i mean i barly pass it in school thanks for the idea but i cant kill the five main characters because one i will feel awful and two i will get so many flames it wouldnt be funny but thanks for the idea ne way

Tea/ Anzfan- omg omg omg thank you soo much for the longest review i will probly ever get in my life. it bring a tear to my eye to know that people really care about my storys lol i cant wait for the new epidsoes eather. o yea i am a girl

solodancer789- dont worry they are not canceling code lyoko they are just taking it off week days for a while untill the new epidsoes come out

Thanks to all my reviewers this chapter is deacated to Sarriella and Hikaru and Tea/ Anzfan for there ideas in my story and for liking my story sooo much

Disclamier : "I own all of code lyoko" say the owners of code lyoko "well i own Apollo" i said

"Kim, you know that Apollo sucks, right?" "yeah i know."

on with the story.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

At the school in the woods.

"Oh my gosh!" Aelita screamed as Yumi fell into Ulricch arms.

"What do you think that stuff was that guy put in her." Odd asked dumbly forgeting that it was sleeping liquid.

"The same stuff that the other guy tryed to put in Aelita." Jeramie replied.

"Lets get her to the infermary." Ulrich said as he picked up Yumi and ran to the infermary with Odd, Jeramie, and Aelita close behind them.

With Apollo

"Ah I see you returned! So tell me where is my bride to be?" Apollo ask eagarly are he saw the hooded guys return.

"Oh man I knew we forgot something." answered one of the guys.

"YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT PRINCESS YUMI. HOW COULD YOU GUYS FORGET HER!?!" Apollo screamed at them.

"Well ummm you see Mr. Apollo sir there was another girl named Aelita so we tryed to take her too so Yumi would have a friend but she ran away and got help. So we fought Yumi and boy let me tell you i wouldn't get on her bad side anyway when we injected half of that stuff in her that girl with three boys came and we were forse to leave in a hurry." Another guy explained.

"Well you know what they say if you want something done right you have to get it done your self." Commented Apollo. "Now you all follow me we WILL get my futured wife even if it means taking her friends as well." He left his room while the other guys followed.

In the infermary

When they got there Ulrich put Yumi down on the bed. They couldnt find the nurse so they were there alone. Then Yumi slowly started to wake up.

"Good morning sunshine." Odd teased as Yumi sat up.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled happily.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled also as she gave him a hug. Then She realize what she was doing and pulled a way blushing.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling? Did they hurt you?" Aelita asked rapidly as she ran over to Yumi followed by Jeramie.

"Ummm...... Yes, confused, and my arm hurts from the shot." Yumi replied in order. "So Aelita did you tell them?"

"Tell us about what PRINCESS Yumi?" Odd joked again.

"Yeah that a yes." Jeramie finally said something.

"Man, Yumi you should have seen Ulrich. He was all panicy." Odd explained to her. Ulrich punched him in his arm. "Oww What did I do?"

"I can't believe they actually got that stuff in me. I mean I should have known they would sneak up behind me." Yumi said making herself feel worse.

"Yumi the odds weren't fair." Ulrich told her.

"Yeah i mean in Lyoko the monsters are easier to destroy." Jeramie commented.

"Besides it was four to one and thats not fair." Aelita explained to her.

"Yeah there was ONLY four of them." Odd said. Ulrich punch him again in the same arm and spot as before. "Dude at this rate i wont have an arm left for you to punch." Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Yumi I am sure you can beat them next." Ulrich reasure her.

"Thanks Ulrich." Yumi smilled.

"Oh how cute. To bad you cant have her." Came an erie voice causeing everyone to tutn around to see Apollo standing there with those five hooded guys again. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Apollo. And you are my soon to be wife." Then he looks at Aelita. "You must be Aelita. You both will be coming with us now." Aelita was scared and ran behind Jeramie.

"Go away you jerk! I don't even like you. You can't make me marry you!" Yumi screamed at Apollo while Ulrich walked up beside her.

"You and your friend Aelita are coming with me weather you like it or not!! Get them now!!!!" Apollo ordered. Yumi roled her eyes.

"Not again." She wispered to herself. Then the first guy push Jeramie out of the way and grabed Aelita.

"Jeramie help!" She screamed. Jeramie got up and jumped on the guy's back. The guy let go of Aelita and was trying to get Jeramie off his back. Mean while Odd was fighting another guy when he was punched in the arm.

"Gosh darn it. Why does everyone hit me in the arm i mean my arm is gonna be like a baseball soon." Odd yelled as he kicked the guy. Mean while again with Yumi and Ulrich.

"Three against two. You know the odds are much better this time." Ulirch said.

"Don't be to sure yet. Well two of those jerks are easier to beat but i don't know what Apollo can do." Yumi warned. Then the two guys went after Ulrich and Apollo went after Yumi. Yumi was punching Apollo but he was blocking all of her attacks while Ulrich kept on fighting the other two guys.

"Hey how come i get to fight two guys when you only get to fight one?" Ulrich asked dogging blows.

"I would be happy to trade with you." Yumi replied dogging a hit.

"No thats alright." Ulrich said. Now with Jeramie and Aelita. Jeramie was still on that guys back. But then the guy slam his back against the wall causing Jeramie to get hurt really bad and fall on the floor.

"Jeramie!" Aelita screamed as she ran over to him, but she never made it there because the guy grabbed her and put hand cuffs on her and Jeramie. Now with Odd he was fighting and dogging most of the blows but one got a hold of his arm that was hurt and cuffed him.

"That is it I am ofically blameing Ulrich with bad luck on my arm." Odd manage to say before Jeramie was thrown into him. Then Ulrich soon realize that another person was fighing him.

"Yumi I don't think that the others are doing so well." Ulrich told her.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Well that fact thank i have another guy to fight and one is over there holding Aelita while Odd, and Jeramie are on the floor." Ulrich explained.

"Yeah thats a good reason to believe that the others arn't doing so well." Yumi said as she threw a punch at Apollo.

"You know Yumi you hit like a girl." Apollo toyed with her.

"Thanks maybe with some practice you will be able to hit like a girl." Yumi replied as she kick him into a wall. She turn around to see that Ulrich already defeated all of his opponates.

"Well i wasn't expecting another fight today." Ulrich told her.

"Yeah. Hey i only see four hooded guys and one Apollo. Weren't there five hooded guys?" Yumi asked. As if on cue another guy came out behind Ulrich and cuffed him. "ULRICH!" Yumi screamed. But Apollo got up and cuffed her too.

"Why hello Princess Yumi." Apollo said in his normal eire voice making chills run up her spine.

"Leave her alone Apollo!" Ulrich shouted amgerly.

"Now now why would I do that?" Apollo smirked. "But now that i see how much you care for her i am going to take yall with me and MY Yumi."

"I am not a item to be own let me go!" Yumi screamed as she struggled to get loose.

"Oh its ok my dear. I'm taking your friends with us." Apollo once again smirked.

"First of all i am not your dear, second there is no 'us', and thrid do not take them they didnt do anything." Yumi yelled.

"But they saw me so there for them must come with us. Don't worry i will have that Aelita girl be with you at all times." Apollo explained.

"Don't you even...." Yumi started but was interuptid by Apollo.

"Oh be quite your giveing me a headache. Just stand there and look pretty. Everyone return to headquarters with someone with you!" Apollo ordered.

"Yumi!" Ulrich screamed as she was being pulled away.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

end of chapter wow i promice there will be romantic chapters to come reand and review please idea for next chapter are welcomed. and dont forget to read the teen titans story 'A posible new titans' by Mrs.Raven Woods o yea my spelling sucks plz try to get use to it.


	7. Some tears and fears

Well here is the next chapter. I really wish i had something to say about the second season of code lyoko but right now i have nothing. But i will let u kno that i am doing sumthing about the second season of code lyoko be cause i sent 17 emails to the people who made code lyoko and i have been bugging cartoon network about it. there is a way to get code lyoko back on miguzi too! What u have to do is go to cartoon and click on help. Then u click on the forum thingy on the left. after that u fill out how much ya'll want code lyoko back. If they get at least a 100 forum thingy then they would concidered putting it back on. well enough talk more type. o yea if they dont put it back on i may start a boycott. who would be with me if I start a boycott? (tell me in the review)

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

"Let me go!" Yumi scearmed as she was being dragged away fallowed by everyone else. Then they went out front where there was two limmos the girls went into one while the boys went into the other. After a long drive they reach a manchion. Everyone was forsed out and into the manchion.

In the manchion

"Darn this place is big!" Odd said when he was first looked in the manchion.

"That was the longest ride ever boss I mean mr. purple (a/n odd) over here wouldn't stop complaining about how much his arm hurt. Mr. green ( a/n Ulrich) over there wouldn't stop talking about how much he hope the princess Yumi was ok and how pretty she was and the geek boy (a/n jeramie) did the same but he was talking about the pink hair girl!" yelled the anoyed hooded guy. Aelita and Yumi heard this and blushed. So did Jeramie and Ulrich.

"Well at least we know we can anoy him to death." Odd joked.

"Another thing! Mr. purple tells the cornest jokes ever!" The hooded guy added. Then Ulrich saw Yumi. He didnt know that she was there.

"Yumi!" he shouted. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Yumi turned and saw Ulrich. She thought it was only Odd there. She was about to answer but Apollo stepped in.

"Enough! Take the boys down to the basement where the cells are. As for the girls." Apollo looked at the girls who shiverd earning an evil glare from both Jeramie and Ulrich. "They would be getting ready for the wedding. Which is going to be tonight!"

"What!" Yumi screamed. "There is no way i am going to marry you! As for the boys and Aelita they have nothing to do with this! This is between me and you. And once i get out of these hand cuffs it is only going to be me! You can't make me do anything!"

"You will marry me and do what ever I say!" Apollo screamed back.

"I will not do anything you say and I already told you there is no way i will marry you!" Yumi said tried of yelling.

"O I think i will find a way!" Apollo said with an erie voice. But this time he was determind and Yumi could see it in his eyes. For the first time in ages Yumi was really really scared, everyone saw it in her eyes. Apollo smiled evily. "Now be a good girl and stand there looking pretty."

"You really are a creep." Aelita spook up. Apollo shifed his eyes from Yumi to Aelita.

"So you must be Aelita. Umm lets see you have natural pink hair, which is interesting, and a pretty face and outfit. It would be a shame if it was all dead, don't you think?" Apollo made another girl scared. Then he slaped her across the face making it bleed and making tears in Aelita's eyes.

"Stop it." Jeramie shouted as he tried to get free.

"Leave the girls alone." Odd added. Ulrich would say something but was to caught up in Yumi. He never see Yumi truly scared before in his life. How much he wanted to give her a hug and tell her that it would be alright. Apollo saw the fear in Yumi and Aelita's eyes and the anger in Ulrich Jeramie and Odd's. But there seem to be a little more in Ulrich's. So being the evil guy Apollo is he deside to push their buttons.

"Take the girls away." Apollo simplie said. So the hooded guys started to pull the girls away.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME! ULRICH HELP!" Yumi cried out before a hand covered her mouth to shut her up. But the hand did not stop the tears coming from her eyes.

"YUMI!" Ulrich screamed struggling to get free.

"JERAMIE!" Aelita also cried.

"AELITA!" Jeramie also screamed trying also to get free. But it was too late the girls were dragged out to god knows where. Then Apollo walked over to them.

"Ulrich? I'm guessing the one in love with Princess Yumi?" Apollo toyed with him then moved on to Jeramie. " Jeramie? The one in love with Aelita?" Then to Odd . "Mr. Purple?"

"My name is Odd" Odd spat at him. "And I am like their big brothers they never had." Apollo walked back up to Ulrich and said.

"I hope ya'll got a good look at them because after the wedding is over, a king can rule without a Queen and most definately without her servent. So if you want to try anything i suggest ya'll do it fast or ya'll will never see Princess Yumi or Aelita again. Alive that is." Apollo smirked and left the same way the girls did leaving the boys going down to there cell.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

end chapter lol review now please. and tell mee if you would be on my side if i start a boycott. o yea sorry for the short chapter.


	8. THE SECOND SEASON OF CODE LYOKO

GREAT NEWS ABOUT THE SECOND SEASON AND DVD

Code Lyoko the first season (duh) is comeing out on DvD early next Year...... and Cartoon Network just ordered 26 more epidsosed which is the second season and i am almost certain that they will show it Dec 19 2004 WITH THE MINI MOVIE i am gonna tell everyone this and your the first so spread the news!

O yea i will check if they will show it on the 19th on monday because that is when it will say it

To answers some questions i was going to start a boycott on cartoon network if they were not gonna get the second season but now they have it and are translateing it so hold on.

HELP i have a majors writings block and do not know what to write next so please email me ideas.

I hope this will make your day because it made mine!


	9. Some memeries and a plan

**Guess Who finally came over their writers block!?!**

**NOTE!!!!!!! **May all of you who read this do this for me. There is a story called **"New Kids in Town" by SpikeErin **that is a really great story. I would be very happy if ya'll may please take the time to read this story for me and sign in and review each chapter. You can find it under my favorite stories. It really is a great story thank you!

Thank you reviewers.......

**SpikeErin: **Great Idea I will have him make an appearance! P.S. Your story is great! You have to update soon.

**DemonSlayer5:** Thank you that does help cure my writers block.

**Chinesechic:** Sorry that the Second season with mini movie didnt come out I hope you dont hate me for it. I will besure to decribe the wedding.

**SohowisYumi2181:** I will use the Idea that you gave me but I am not sure about the close to death thing so i may not put that in.

Thank you all for your help. I dedacate this chapter to those reviewers up top who gave me Ideas.

P.S. I am sorry that the second season with mini movie didnt come out that day. Truly i am sorry. Please dont hate me.

Disclamier: I do not own Code: LYOKO. If I did the second season with mini movie would be out by now.

On With the story!!!!!

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

.:With the girls:.

The guards dragged both Aelita and Yumi upstairs and threw them both into a huge room. Aelita was crying a bit from the pain she had felt. Yumi was very unsacure. But she deside to go help Aelita.

"Let me help ypu with the bleeding." Yumi said as she took Aelita to the bathroom that they had. She had her wash the blood from her face. The princess then found that it was a minor scrach. Nothing bad.

"Thank You Yumi." Thanked Aelita.

"No problem." Yumi replied then looked away. They both then walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Aelita could tell that Yumi was nervous and scared.

"Don't worry," The pink hair girl started. "The boys will come and get us out. You won't marry that stuck up creep. Remember that he is only a creep and nothing more."

"Thanks Aelita." Yumi said. "that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Your welcome. Besides we have been in worst sitiutations before." Aelita perked up.

"Oh really, when?" Yumi asked smileing.

"Ummm when X.a.n.a. shocked us in the scanners." She replied.

.........Flash back.......

In the factory

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi were down in the scanner room while Jeramie was upstairs in the computer room.

"Sorry to cut your visit short Aelita but the scan picked up a towar in the polar reigion. So I will send you and Yumi." Jeramie said over the intercom.

"It's ok Jeramie, I am sure I would be back soon." Aelita reasured him.

"O.k. Well the program is ready." Jeramie told the girls.

"Please step into the scanner girls. Besure to keep your hands and legs in the scanner at all times and you will be expecting a 10 ft. drop so land carefully. Thank you and enjoy your transfer to Lyoko." Odd joked as normal.

"O.k. then lets go." Yumi said as the two girls step into the scanners.

"Be careful Yumi." Ulrich said also. He had a bad feeling about this.

"When am I not?" Yumi started. She turn to Odd. "Don't answer that." Odd just smile.

Then upstairs with Jeramie the X.a.n.a. symbol appeared on his computer. Jeramie was trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He found out that there was 1000 volts connect to the two scanners.

"AELITA! YUMI! GET OUT OF THE SCANNERS NOW X.A.N.A. HAS INFECTED THEM!" He Yelled over the intercom. But it was to late, the scanners had closed and the X.a.n.a. symbol apearred on both of them.

The electricity then came shocking both of the girls. Jeramie ran downstair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" You could hear their screams.

"Odd go and turn off the voltage" Jeramie yelled. (a/n not to power to Lyoko but the electricity that X.A.N.A. set up.) Odd ran over and turn it off getting shocked a bit. Yumi and Aelita fell out of the scanner. Ulrich caught Yumi and Jeramie caught Aelita. Both getting shocked. Then Yumi started to glow pink, Aelita started to glow white, Ulrich started to glow yellow, Odd started to glow gray, and Jeramie started to glow blue. Eventually the glow sunk in to them. The tower in Lyoko got deactivated but the strange part is that none of them (not including Jeramie) could use the speial power in lyoko. ( example: No... foresight, creative, triplecate, and telecinesis)

End Flash back

"The wosrt part about that shock is that now we can not use our power in Lyoko." Aelita explianed.

"Man I wish I had my power now it would sure help." Yumi told Aelita.

"Thats for sure." Aelita agreed. Then the door opened............

.:Meanwhile with the boys:.

"How are we going to get out of here!" Ulrich yelled.

"I'm Thinking!" Jeramie yelled back.

"Well hurry up or the girls are going to be dead!" Ulrich shouted.

"I think I know that by now." Jeramie shouted. Odd then stood up.

"STOP YELLING NOW!" he screamed. Then the room was slient. "Look I don't want the girls to die just like ya'll don't want them to die. But standing here arguing about it isn't gonna get a plan formed. So lets save the arguing for later."

"Ok, Sorry Ulrich." Jeramie said.

"No. It's my fault. I just want to help Yumi. If only I could triplecate....." Ulrich was saying until he started to glow yellow and then something amazing happend.

"Oh my gosh that shock from a while ago must have of caused that to happen." Odd state as he saw what happened. (a/n can you guessed what happened I will not tell you in this chapter.)

"Guys I think I got a plan." Jeramie stated.

.:With the girls:.

The door opened and Aelita and Yumi stood up to see who it was.

"Well hello girls." It was Apollo. "My dear Yumi I have invited someone you both know well to the wedding." Then a guy walked in, "Princess meet X.A.N.A. the person who made all of this happen."

"Gee thanks." Yumi murmured.

"I have been waiting so long to meet you two girls in the real world where you can die." X.A.N.A. snickered and walk out of the room. Apollo handed them something.

"Those are your outfits for the wedding you will be wearing." Apollo told them.

"I already told you that I will not marry you!" Yumi shouted.

"Either you put on the outfit or I will put it on you both." Apollo stated. Both of the girls took there outfit and went into the bathroom one at a time.

"Yumi these are our Lyoko outfits." Aelita said.

"I know." she replied.

"Now don't you all look lovely." Apollo teased while putting his arm around Yumi. Yumi had enough and grab his hand and bit him then punched him in his eye giving him a blck eye. "While you little brat." Apollo yelled as he threw her into Aelita. "Your day will come. Your day will come." Then he left.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

I will decribe the wedding in the next chapter. please review and give me ideas. and dont forget to read **"New Kids in Town" by SpikeErin **thank you!

P.S. thank you for bareing with my spelling.


	10. How to scare Aelita and Yumi

**Improtant NOTICE::: **Please if who ever reads this story do these things for me they will be thank greatly in my next chapter and i will tell you all some code lyoko info.!!!! Please Please Please read and review each chapter four of the best stories of all times. **'First and Final Year' by Biggerstaffstalker**. The author of this story harry potter is one of my best friends so be nice when reviewing. **'New kids in town' by SpikeErin**. A very great Code Lyoko story also be nice when reviewing. **'Love Masked by Betrayal' by SusihChica.** A teen titans code lyoko crossover that is like no other. **'The White Rose' by Jessemudflap.** A teen titans story that is great!!!! So please read and review all of these stories.

Now what you all have been waiting for...... The Disclamier.

Ulrich: So why do we do this every chapter?

Kmc99: so i dont get sued

Yumi: More like you want to stall us until you think of what should happen next in the story.

Kmc99: I would never so that!

Jeramie: right.....

Kmc99: Shut up. I brought a guest for ya'll.

Odd: To stall us.

Kmc99: you know i just about had it with ya'll. Anyway introducing the one and only Biggerstaffstalker aka my best friend Cho!!!!

Cho: O.k. where is Sean Biggerstaff kmc99.

Aelita: What do you mean Cho?

Cho: Well kmc99 told me that the hottest guy in the world aka Sean Biggerstaff would be here and to come..... so where is he?

Yumi: Ummmm this is a Code lyoko fanfic and there isnt any sean biggerstaff around sorry.

(Cho goes and fights kmc99)

Odd: You think they will be best friends after this?

Jeramie: Depends if kmc99 lives though this fight.

Ulrich: on with the story

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

XxX in the girls room

"Good going Yumi that was so cool how you hit him." Aelita laugh.

"Yeah that felt really good but what do you think he ment by your day will come?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know." Aelita replied.

XxX with the boys

"Wow! Theres is two other me?" Ulrich said while looking at his two othe clones.

"The shock that was meant to kill the girls must of back fired our Lyoko powers into us." Odd said.

"Now theres a shocker, Odd said something that made sense." Jeramie joked. Then they heard footsteps. "Ulrich someone is comeing get rid of the clones now!"

"Umm ok Fusion." Ulrich said quickly as he went into one.

"Ahhh Ulrich, Jeramie and Odd. How nice to see you." Apollo smirked.

"Wish we could say the same." Ulrich snaped back. Apollo just egnored him. Then Ulrich saw Apollo's black eye and the teeth marks on his arm. "Nice eye I see that you tried to warm up to Yumi."

"I guess you met her temper." Odd joked.

"If you were a good person I may feel bad for you." Jeramie added.

"Yes well i am not done with her yet. Or Aelita in that matter." Apollo shot back. The three bays got very angery.

"I have someone who is dieing to meet you." Once again Apollo smirked as he moved a side alowing X.a.n.a. to walk up. "This is X.a.n.a. i beleive you all met before."

"Oh we met." Odd commented.

"He is the one that made this all happen and the best man at the wedding." Apollo explained.

"Best Virius." Odd corrected. Both X.a.n.a. and Apollo egnored him.

"I must say that the girls look very lovely tonight. It would give us great pleasure to kill them afterward. But of corse i will only kill Aelita." X.a.n.a. Finally spoke up. Jeramie got really really angery.

"If you hurt one hair on her head....." Jeramie started.

"Does Jeramie have a crush?" X.a.n.a. toyed with him.

"Don't worry though I can't have Aelita die alone, so only to be fair and to have complete controll over Japan I will be killing Princess Yumi." Apollo added.

"You will not hurt her!" Ulrich yelled at him.

"Wait you mean to tell me that the great sworedman of Lyoko, the fearless strong swordsman of Lyoko, has a weakness. A fear maybe of loseing Princess Yumi?" X.a.n.a. smirked. Ulrich was speechless.

"Oh shut up and go infect a toaster or something!" Odd shouted.

"What wrong cat-boy afraid that you will lose your, oh what did you compared them to, 'sisters'?" X.a.n.a. said his come back.

"Well as much as I love talking to you boys, I need to go scare my wife to be into marring me and X.a.n.a. I am sure would love to scared Aelita a bit." Apollo said with his eire voice.

"NO!" All the boys said at once. But it was too late they had already left.

"Ok Jeramie what is you plan?" Ulrich asked.

"Ok this is what ya'll do........"

XxX With the girls

"I hope Ulrich..... and the others are O.k." Yumi said.

"Yeah me too. I would be so sad if anything were to happen to Jeramie....... and the others." Aelita added.

"Man, would i love to smack Apollo again for saying 'Just stand there and look pretty' I mean i am not like a doll." Yumi started up a conversation.

"Tell me about it. How do you think he will get you to marry him?" Aelita asked.

"He can try what ever he wants but he won't be able to get me to marry him." The Princess stated.

"He can try what ever he wants, eh? Well then this should be fun." An erie voice said causeing bothe the girls to jump and turn around. It was none other than Apollo fallowed X.a.n.a. "Yumi will you please fallow me to another room so we can talk alone."

"No." Yumi said.

"I thought you would be like that." Apollo smiled as he ran up and went up behind her while grabbing before she could do anything.

"Let go of me!" Yumi shouted as she tried to break free but couldn't.

"Now why would I do that?" Apollo smirk as he carryed her out of the room.

"Yumi!" Aelita yelled running towards her. But X.a.n.a. ran up, close and lock the door after Apollo carried Yumi out.

"Aelita it is so nice to meet you in person. How about we talk for a minute?" X.a.n.a. smile evily. Aelita took a step back in fear.

XxX With Yumi

Apollo walked into a huge room and threw Yumi to the ground. Then he close the door and lock the door.

"Alone at last my dear." Apollo smirked.

"Why did you take me away from Aelita?" Yumi question him.

"So you wouldn't make a plan." He explained. Then Apollo walked up to her and cornered her into the wall. "You know Yumi you are a very beautiful girl." Yumi was getting very scared like she was when he pulled her away from Ulrich. She looked away but he grabbed her chin so he could look at her.

"Get off of me you jerk." Yumi said with a very shakey voice.

"Bite me." Apollo joked and then out of no where Yumi chomped down on the hand on her chin and ran for the door while Apollo screamed. "Why you little, get back here!" He yank on her hair before she could get the door unlocked. She screamed. "You will never do that again or i will kill Ulrich. You also will marry me or I will kill Ulrich! Got that Princess!" Apollo yelled at her. Yumi was crying and nodded her head. "Good now say good night." Then he injected Yumi with sleeping fluid and carried her back to the room with Aelita in it.

XxX With Aelita

X.a.n.a has cornered her into a wall and she was on the ground.

"Go away!" Aelita yelled.

"Not until I make something clear." X.a.n.a. yelled back and then picked her up by the collar looking her straight in the eye. "Soon Apollo will come back with Yumi, you make a plan to get out I will kill Jeramie. Got it?" Aelita nodded. "Good." X.a.n.a dropped her back on the floor. Then Apollo bought the sleeping Yumi into the room placed her on the bed and left the room fallowing X.a.n.a. Yumi woke up curled up into a ball and started crying in the bed. Aelita was in the corner curled up in a ball crying her eyes out too.

"What are we going to do?" Aelita asked. Yumi didn't say anything she was to buzy crying.

XxX With the boys

Apollo and X.a.n.a. walked down stairs to the boys.

"What happen!?! What did you do?!? We heard a scream." Ulrich Asked furiouly.

"Look for your self." Apollo said as he turn on the T.V. showing everything that happened.

"YOU JERK HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THEM!!!!!!" All the boys screamed at once.

"Where are they now!?" Jeramie asked. Apollo pressed another button to show them in the room crying.

"my god" Odd whispered.

"I can't wait for my wedding." Apollo said and walk away while X.a.n.a. did too.

"Ready for our plan." Jeramie asked. They nodded.

"Lets go." Ulrich commaned.

XxX

Wow very long please remember to read those stories at the top! thanks and don't forget to review.!!

(Cho knocks out kmc99)

Odd: Wow Cho won the fight.

Yumi: good going now we have to wait until she wakes up until the next update

Cho: don't worry if ya'll review she will wake up

Ulrich: What if no one reviews?

Cho: then let her rest in pease


	11. The begining of the Plan

Jeramie: so when do you think kmc99 gonna wake up.

Cho: in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... (kmc99 wakes up)

Kmc99: oww my head

Odd: Good morning sunshine

Cho: Wow people review to wake you up. You dont see that everyday i would of left you a sleep after that cake we made the other day i mean no one could stop thowing up!

Kmc99: Its not my fault Minnie (other best friend) let Austin (another bestfriend) throw the ice cream sandwitch in the cake mix!

Minnie: hey! Austin ran past me and threw it in i couldn't stop him!

Cho and Kmc99: right.....

Austin: I didnt throw up.

Minnie, Cho, and kmc99: BECAUSE YOU DIDNT EAT IT YOU RAN HOME!!!

Austin: right talking about running home........... Byes runs home

Kmc99: Grrrrrrr

Ulrich: i would like to know what happens to Yumi please! So please start typing.

Minnie: awww how cute you love her

Ulrich: (blushes) well ummm you see ...... uh look there goes austin get him!

Kmc99: Cho, Minnie go get him while i update the story.

Cho and Minnie: Ok! runs out side and i lock the door

Yumi: They do know we are in the middle of a huge blizzard right?

Aelita: and that u just lock them out side...

kmc99: well dont open the door or they will kill me for locking them out and umm o yeah i dont own code lyoko and here is the next chapter!

idontowncodelyokowaaaaaaaidontowncodelyokowaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

XxX With the girls

Aelita and Yumi were there crying knowing that there was no hope to get out of this mess and that they will never see the guys again. For over an hour now no one said a word then Aelita finally had to say something sense she hated the quite.

"Remember when kiwi 2 got oil all over Odd?" Aelita started trying to cheer Yumi up before she gets married.

Yumi smiled a bit, "Yea that was pretty funny."

"And when you and Ulrich almost kissed in Lyoko." Aelita add.

"Yea i just ....... hey wait how do you know about that? We never told anyone." Yumi asked.

"Well you see after you went back in time I was wondering if you made it. So I hacked into the towers programs and watch to make sure ya'll were ok. If I only waited a cupple more seconds." The pink hair girl explained.

"That's for sure." Yumi just realize what she said. "I mean umm........"

"Relax, you two are more obvious then Sissy's obsesion over Ulrich." Aelita smirked remembering how Sissy acted last time she was on Earth.

"Well you do know that you and Jeramie are pretty obvious yourselves." Yumi smirked back.

"Umm you see ......ahh ummm." Aelita studdered.

"Its ok you don't have to explain it." The princess reasured.

"So, are you going to marry Apollo?" Aelita asked worryingly. Yumi's head went down as she nodded. "Why?"

"Because Apollo said he would kill Ulrich." Yumi started to tear up. "But we can still get you out Aelita, then you can get the guys. We just need a plan......"

"If we make a plan Xana will kill Jeramie." Aelita cried.

"Oh god what are we gonna do?" Yumi asked herself.

"You are going to marry me." An erie voice came up behind them. It was Apollo. Followed by Xana. Yumi and Aelita note Yumi is out of the bed and standing next to Aelita took one step backwards.

"Please let the others go. This doesn't involve them." Yumi plead for the others sake. Her voice was still all shaky.

"Now that wouldn't be fun now would it?" Apollo smirk. "Oh yea Aelita X.a.n.a will be 'helping' you to the wedding. You can take her away now X.a.n.a." Xana walked up and grabbed Aelita draging her out of the room.

"The last wedding you'll ever see, what a shame." Xana toyed with her.

"Help!" Aelita screamed. Yumi started to run after her but Apollo slamed her into the wall.

"Get away from me!" Yumi yelled at him.

"Don't worry hun, you'll love the wedding." Apollo joked.

"I beg to differ." Yumi murmured as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Lets go then." Apollo said as he dragged her out of the room.

"Someone help please!!!!" Yumi screamed as loud as she could before she was dragged out.

XxX With the boys

"Ok we just need the guard to come down here. But sence we dont know when that will be we have to wait." Jeramie was saying to Ulrich.

"Well in the mean time Apollo left the T.V. on so we can see how the girls are." Odd pointed out. The three boys were now leaning against the bars listening and whatching what the girls were doing.

_"Remember when kiwi 2 got oil all over Odd?" _

_"Yea that was pretty funny."_

"You don't know how hard it was to get oil out of my pants" Odd comment "I had to throw them out"

"You are the one who bleached them white." Ulrich wispered.

_"And when you and Ulrich almost kissed in Lyoko."_

"What!?!" Jeramie and Odd yelled at once. Ulrich just blushed.

_"Yea i just ....... hey wait how do you know about that? We never told anyone." _

"How did she know?" Ulrich asked himself.

_"Well you see after you went back in time I was wondering if you made it. So I hacked into the towers programs and watch to make sure ya'll were ok. If I only waited a cupple more seconds."_

_"That's for sure. I mean umm........"_

_"Relax, you two are more obvious then Sissy's obsesion over Ulrich." _

"Thats for sure." Odd commented again. Ulrich punched him in the arm. "Will you stop that it hurts enough already and you already put a curse on it."

_"Well you do know that you and Jeramie are pretty obvious yourselves."_

Odd is laughing on the floor. "Man where is the popcorn when you need it."

_"Umm you see ......ahh ummm."_

(Odd laughing)

_"Its ok you don't have to explain it." _

_"So, are you going to marry Apollo?"_

That was everyones question. They were all shock to see Yumi nodd. (a/n yea i know in the last chappie Apollo showed what happen to the girls but he only showed them getting separated and them crying in the same room nothing about what he and Xana said to them.)

_"Why?"_

_"Because Apollo said he would kill Ulrich." _

Everyone was quite.

_"But we can still get you out Aelita, then you can get the guys. We just need a plan......"_

_"If we make a plan Xana will kill Jeramie." _

(still quite)

_"Oh god what are we gonna do?" _

_"You are going to marry me." _

"NO!" Ulrich shouted!

_"Please let the others go. This doesn't involve them."_

_"Now that wouldn't be fun now would it?" _

"Those Jerks!" Odd said.

_"Oh yea Aelita X.a.n.a will be 'helping' you to the wedding." _

"Don't get near her." Jeramie said shaking in anger.

_"You can take her away now X.a.n.a." _

_"The last wedding you'll ever see, what a shame." _

_"Help!" _

_"Get away from me!" _

_"Lets go then."_

_"Someone help please!!!!" _

The boys stared at the tv untill they heard footsteps.

"Its the guard!" Jearmie said. "Ulrich you know what to do."

"Right triplcate" Ulrich's two clones appear.

"Ok you little brats here is some water......." The guard was saying when he fainted by seeing three Ulrichs. Odd reached and got the keys and open the door to get out.

"Good now lets go save the girls from getting killed." Odd ordered

"Or married." Ulrich whispered.

idontowncodelyokowaaaaaaaaidontowncodelyokowaaaaaaaaa

Minnie and Cho got inside and splashed water on Kmc99 who turn into ice because it is a blizzard outside. (and its really cold)

Minnie and Cho: wow she is ice

Yumi: you do realize that now she cant update till she is defrosted

Cho: oh gosh darn it

Minnie: That is so not featch

Cho: Minnie stop trying to make featch work. Featch will never work.

Ulrich: great now i have to wait to see what will happen to Yumi.

Jeramie: I have a theroy that if lots and i mean lots! of people review AND **SpikeErin** and **Biggerstaffstalker** update there stories the ice will mealt because she will feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Odd: what if people send flames?

Jeramie: It will mealt the snow outside and she will have to go to school on monday AND she wouldn't be able to update.

Please read and review also **'New kids in town' **and **"First and final year" **they are found in my favorites. Also some code lyoko news..... CN has taken code lyoko off on sundays but will put ot back on miguzzi in April.


	12. I do or I don't?

Minnie: The snow storm is gone why isn't she defrosting?

Yumi: Somebody do something this is getting anonnying. She got her Reviews!

Cho: Thats it! (picks up hammer and smashes through the ice)

Kmc99: Cho! I was trying to get out off mid terms on monday and tuesday!

Cho: O well go complain to stopwatch man! (hehehe that is what she calls our humanities teacher)

Odd: Who knew 8th grade was so hard.

Ulrich: ok start typing I must know what happens.

Kmc99: hold your horses I just got unfrozen

idontowncodelyokowaaaaaaidontowncodelyokowaaaaaaaa

XxX With the Boys

"Which way do we go" Odd asked quickly looking at the three possible ways to go.

"I don't know." Ulrich answered just as quick.

"We'll each take a direction, ok" Jeramie ordered. They all nodded and went their ways.

XxX With Yumi and Apollo

"So Yumi dear, at OUR wedding you will just stand and look pretty and say 'I do' ok" Apollo toyed with Yumi.

"No that is not ok" The Princess yelled breaking out of Apollo's grip. She faced him"Look my friends will break out and they will help Aelita and I" Yumi then realized something. "Where is Aelita"

"She to the shorter way around with X.a.n.a. I desided that I would take you the long way. As for your friends they will not be attending the wedding and they will not break out of the cells they are in"

"Just wait and see." Yumi shot back. Then Apollo pin her to the wall.

"You know, you are a very beautiful girl Yumi." Apollo said as Yumi tryied to break free.

"If my friends lives weren't at sake I would kill you right now." Yumi yelled Apollo smirked at this.

"I can't wait to kiss you at our wedding." Apollo tryied to scare her.

"That is it I had ENOUGH" Yumi screamed as she kicked him hard in the stomic knocking the air out of him. But Apollo recovered quickly and grabbed Yumi as she tryied to run away. He dragged her into the room where they will be married.

XxX With Aelita

"Where is Yumi" Aelita asked.

"She and Apollo are taking the long way around." Xana answer.

"How did you know about the wedding" Once again Aelita asked.

"Who do you think told Apollo where Yumi was in the first place" He sort of answered.

"This is just one big X.a.n.a. attack. That means we can go back in time." The pink hair girl said to herself.

"What's that" Xana questioned.

"Nothing." Aelita said too quickly.

"We are here." X.a.n.a. dragged her into the wedding room.

"Oh I am sooo excited." She wispered to her self.

XxX With Ulrich

Ulrich walked down the hallway and saw Yumi get dragged into the wedding room. Before he could do anything else he was tackled.

XxX With Odd

Odd was walking down his hall way when he saw Yumi get dragged into the wedding room. Then he saw Ulrich ready to charge in. 'What is he? Nuts?' So Odd ran and tackled him.

"Odd! What the heck are you doing" Ulrich asked.

"Saving you. You can not just go and barge in like that. Everyone will see you and you will get hurt." Odd explained. "You don't see Jeramie doing that now do you"

"Actually I do. Come on we have to stop him." Ulrich order as he and Odd saw Jeramie about to enter the wedding room.

XxX With Jeramie

Jeramie was almost there when he was tackled by both Odd and Ulrich.

"Jeramie I know what you are going to say but you can not go in there like that, they will get you" Odd almost shouted.

"You are right, here is the plan." Jeramie started to explained the new plan.

XxX In the Wedding Room

Yumi was being dragged down the aile by Apollo. Then they go to the minister. Before the Minister was going to talk, one of Apollo mens can up and wispter some thing to him.

"What do you mean the boys are gone" Apollo questioned out loud.

Yumi smiled"I told you."

"Shut up. New plan, you marry me or I will kill Aelita." Apollo smirked.

"Do you, Apollo, take Yumi, Princess of Japan, to be your wife" The minister asked.

"I do." Apollo replied.

"Do you, Yumi, take Apollo to be your husband" The minister asked Yumi.

"I...I...I ...I..." Yumi studdered.

idontowncodelyokowaaaaaaaaaidontowncodelyokowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kmc99: Well i got midterms to study for! and the Eagles to root for!

just for the eagles...

Fly Eagles Fly

To the road to Victory

Fly Eagles Fly

Score a touchdown 1, 2, 3!

Hit 'em low,

Hit 'em high,

And watch though Eagles Fly!

Fly Eagles Fly,

To the road to victory!

E-A-G-L-E-S EAGLES!

**Important Note:** My Friend Biggerstaffstalker (aka cho) has her story called **'First anf Final Year'** she works really really hard in this story but only 19 reviews for 8 chapters and 8 of those reviews being mine. So now she is very very very discourage to type any more of her story which is really really great story. So I have her written sheets and will be loging in as her to update her story. But if people do not review her story I won't update my story for a very long time.

Also read **'New Kids in Town' by Spike+Erin.** You can find these stories in my favorites.


	13. And the fight begins

Kmc99: Well I updated it.

Odd: Well it took you long enough

Kmc99: Maybe if two people wouldn't have wrote mean reviews I would of updated soon.

**Story Weaver:** I thought it would have been obvious that Xana has materialized himself a body. I mean if Xana could make another Yumi then he could make himself a body. I know that there is a lot of spelling mistakes and to some it might seem rushed but that doesn't mean you have to straight out tell me it is a little rude to do that.

**Wind Rider 12** I know this story could never happen! I don't need you to tell me that! But this is fan FICTION! FICTION as in NOT REAL! This is my story and I can make anything I want happen. If I want Yumi to die, she would die. If I wanted to put you in the story just to have you killed then I would. I can make anything I want happen in MY STORY! If ya'll got nothing nice to say don't write or say it at all!

Cho: Wow

Minnie: That was amazing

Ulrich: ok well I guess I will start off the chapter.

my2bestfriendsaremovingthe28thoffeburuyanditmakesmereallysadwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"I... I... um...I" Yumi was trying to find a way to get out of this but she couldn't.

"Come on honey, all you have to do is say I do and I won't kill Aelita." Apollo said to her.

.: With the boys:.

Jeramie just got done explaining his plan.

"You got to be kidding me." Odd said while rolling his eyes.

"What? Do you have anything better? No you don't, so I know it is not the best plan in the world but right now it's the only one we got." Jeramie replied in an angry tone. Meanwhile Ulrich had his ear to the door listening to the wedding.

"Well lets go now, Yumi is debating weather to say I do or I don't." Ulrich alerted everyone.

"Ok." They replied.

.: In the wedding :.

Aelita was trying to tell Yumi that she shouldn't marry him because of her but Xana had his hand over her mouth.

"Yumi it is either you do or Aelita dies." Apollo told her. Yumi looked over at Aelita and decided that she would do anything to save her friend even if it meant marrying Apollo.

"I can't have you die Aelita, or anyone else die," Yumi started off with a tear rolling down her cheek. Then she turns to the minister and says, "I do." Apollo smiles to the fact that he just won.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister was saying. No one spoke. "I now pronounces you King and Queen. You may now kiss the queen." Apollo leaned forward to kiss Yumi but Yumi was leaning back to avoid the kiss. Then the doors busted open.

"Sorry but we kinda have something against this wedding." Odd stated.

"Now let Yumi go." Ulrich ordered angrily.

"And Aelita." Jeramie added.

"Want them then you'll have to go through everyone." Apollo smirked while snapping his fingers. Xana carried Aelita over where Yumi and Apollo was. The guys tried to follow but all the guards got up in the way. There were only five guards.

"Now what did I tell you." Odd whisper to Jeramie. "You know you could always take the easy way out and just help us take down Apollo?" Odd suggested.

"Don't say a word." One guard said to Odd.

"I'm not the one you have to worry about." Odd smirked.

"Triplicate." Ulrich said as two clones appear next to him.

"Attack!" Apollo ordered holding onto Yumi's hair. The guards started to attack.

"Don't mind if I do." Yumi said with fire in her eyes. She elbowed him in his stomach and when he let go of her hair she ran over to help Aelita. Then Yumi knocked Xana into Apollo as he was trying to get up. Yumi walked over to Apollo and smiled with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" Apollo asked trying to stand up.

"Just standing here looking pretty." Yumi smirked. The girls then ran over to help the guys.

"Jeramie!" Aelita yelled as she ran over and gave him a great big hug. Jeramie return the hug. Yumi notice that one of the hooded evil guys were coming up behind the two. So she ran and did a jump kick over the two and knock the hooded guy out.

"Wow another new trick." The Princess (cough cough Queen cough cough) heard a familiar voice say. Yumi turn around and saw the real Ulrich (not the clones).

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried and ran up giving him a hug. "Thank god your ok."

"Ulrich thank god your ok..." Odd mimicked as he walked over leaving the two Ulrich clones to fight off the four other people. "I helped too you know. Don't I deserve some credit too." Odd joked. Jeramie and Aelita joined the group.

"Jeramie this is just one big Xana attack." Aelita suddenly remembered.

"That means we can go back in time before this happened." Jeramie added.

"Wow you guys are smart I personally never thought you two would figure it out." Apollo said as he and Xana got up from the ground.

"You know Ulrich that was a pretty cool trick you did by using your Lyoko power here, remind me to ask you how you did that later." Xana added. Ulrich remembered he still had to tell Yumi about the power.

"Yumi you know that shock from long ago well because we can use our Lyoko power here and now." Ulrich whispered to Yumi.

"Are you sure?" Yumi question.

"No not really, Ulrich normally has two clone that pop out of no where every time he says Triplicate. Of course he's sure!" Odd cut in. Ulrich's clones has just been defeated and disappeared and Apollo's evil people are out of the game.

"Great look who's up." Odd said.

"Looks like this is going to be interesting." Ulrich commented.

"Not again." Yumi added as she got into fighting position.

"Yumi you know honey, all I need is that kiss and the wedding would be over." Apollo smirked as he and Xana grew near. Jeramie stood in front of Aelita.

"Right, and all I need is for you to get out of my face but we all don't get what we need now do we." Yumi added in.

"Well then let the fight begin then." Apollo ordered.

my2bestfriendsaremovingthe28thoffeburuyanditmakesmereallysadwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yumi: Well that is the end of that chapter.

Kmc99: I would like to thank **Black Rosereina, VOIDUSERNAME, Dea Lunae, Spike+Erin, Sammy Piper Yumi, dark kitty, xxPerfectionistxx, and Samantha** for reading and review my friend's Cho story.

Cho: Thank you!

Kmc99: I may not update soon because my two best friends are moving 2/28/05 and it will make me sad.

**Spike+Erin please update your story! Thank you!**


	14. Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated yet I am sort of in a writers block. Plus I had to do the D.S.T.P. The D.S.T.P.'s is the Delaware state testing program which is a pain in the butt. Anyway please review and tell me what the fight scene in the next chapter should be. Also each time I put in an authors note I tell you all something good about code Lyoko. Well so far I heard that Cartoon Network is going to put Code LYOKO back on Miguzi in April and that the new season will come out in May. But what I do know for sure that on June 30th 2005 there is going to be a code Lyoko book coming out. I know this because when I was at the book story I asked if they will have any code Lyoko books and they told me when they will.

Note: I will write another story when this one is done. I promise that the spelling will be so much better. I never realize how bad it was.

Summery for next story: When Yumi and Aelita are walking back to Yumi's house, down the dark ally (Aelita has the Virus in this story) when Yumi notice some people following them. So they ran home. The next day when walking to school the same people were following them but this time they grab both Yumi and Aelita arms and start to pull them away. But Yumi kick the guy holding Aelita and told Aelita to get some help. So Yumi is fighting these people when the guys show up and the people run away. Then Xana attacks but when the attack is over Yumi keeps getting these really bad headaches. To top it off two new guys show up at Kadic and every girl is in love with them but Yumi and Aelita. For the two guys, all they want is Aelita and Yumi and will do everything / anything to have them. Trust me this will all flow together. YU AJ

Please tell me what to have in my next chapter though.


	15. The End

I forgot to update sorry! I want to tell you all that I didn't know Apollo was a greek god. I just thought the name sounded evil lol. - Any way on with the story. This is the last chapter.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

"So let the fight begin." Apollo ordered.

Mean while Aelita whispered in Jeremy's ear, "If we can get out of here without anyone noticing then you can send me to Lyoko where I can deactivate the tower." Jeramie and Aelita both walked out the door silently and quickly.

"Well what are you waiting for? An open invitation?" Odd tease as ONLY Apollo just stood there in front of them.

"Nope I'm just thought I give you a head start." Apollo yelled back at them.

"Now that's just harsh." Yumi said.

"I know. We almost beat them last time and the odds were against us. Now he thinks that both him and Xana can---" Ulrich stopped talking when he realized that Xana wasn't there. Yumi turn to see why Ulrich stopped in mid-sentence only to find Xana sneaking up behind him with a metal pole. Without thinking Yumi ran and tackled Xana sending both of them to the floor. The metal pole went sliding towards the window. Ulrich quickly turned around to see what was going on. But the moment he turned Apollo rushed right towards him. Ulrich was expecting this and turn around just in time to punch Apollo.

Odd was running over to help when he stopped and was having a vision.

_Odd's vision._

_Ulrich was standing by the window as Apollo picked up the poll._

_"I'm sure Yumi will see you soon after you die." Apollo smirked. Ulrich looked confused. Just then Apollo threw the poll at Ulrich who ducked as the window broke. Apollo ran up and shoved Ulrich out the window._

_"ULRICH." Both Yumi and Odd yelled at the same time as they saw there best friend fall out of the building heading head first to the ground._

_End Odd's vision._

Odd snapped out of his little trance to find Yumi fighting Apollo and Ulrich fighting Xana. He ran over to help Ulrich.

"Look who finally woke up." Ulrich teased as he was blocking punches.

"Yea, anyway-I-just-had-a-vision-and-all-I-have-to-say-is-stay-away-from-the-windows, ok?" Odd said as fast as he could. Both Xana and Ulrich stopped fighting for a moment and stared at Odd, amazed anyone could talk that fast.

"You are the Odd one." Xana commented. Ulrich threw a punch and hit Xana dead on causing Xana to fly backwards. He then turned back to Odd.

"So what did you say?" Ulrich asked.

"Stay. Away. From. The. Windows." Odd said very slowly.

"Umm... Sure." Ulrich responded after taking a hit. Sending him flying across the room. Odd flinched as Ulrich hit the ground then went to fight X.A.N.A. too.

.: With Yumi and Apollo :.

It has been at least ten minutes that Yumi and Apollo have been fighting.

"I see that you still have bite marks on you hand from before." Yumi said as she gestured to Apollo's hand.

"I didn't mean it quite literally when I said 'bite me' you know." Apollo explain as he threw a punch.

"Really? I thought you did." Yumi joked blocking the punch easily.

"All this would of never of happened if you would just marry me you know." Apollo told her.

"Excuses. Excuses." The blacked hair princess said. Out of nowhere Apollo kicked Yumi right in the stomach sending her flying into a wall. Thud! Yumi just landed on the floor. She was trying to get up but was stumbling. Apollo walk over and kicked her again right in the ribs.

"You ungrateful little girl!" Apollo shouted while he once again kick her in the ribs. At this time Yumi had no strength. Mean while Ulrich saw Yumi getting kicked around and ran over to help her leaving Odd to handled X.A.N.A. Apollo turned around just in time to get tackled by Ulrich. He then threw Ulrich off of him sending Ulrich next to the window. Ulrich stood up and walked in front of the window accidentally kicking the pole out of his way. At this time Yumi was starting to get her strength back while Odd just defeated X.A.N.A. They both turned their attention towards Ulrich and Apollo.

Jeramie and Aelita reached the factory and Aelita went to the scanner room as Jeramie went to the super-Computer room.

"Ok Aelita here we go. Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita Virtualization!" Jeramie said sending Aelita to the mountain region.

"I see the tower Jeramie. There are no monsters guarding it." Aelita told him as she ran to the tower.

"Oh no." Odd whispered. Yumi was leaning against the wall holding her ribs looking at Ulrich.

Ulrich was standing by the window as Apollo picked up the poll.

"I'm sure Yumi will see you soon after you die." Apollo smirked. Ulrich looked confused. Just then Apollo threw the poll at Ulrich who ducked as the window broke. Apollo ran up and shoved Ulrich out the window.

"ULRICH." Both Yumi and Odd yelled at the same time as they saw there best friend fall out of the building heading head first to the ground.

'This better work.' Yumi thought. She put her hands to her forehead. "Telekinesis." All of a sudden she started to glow pink and Ulrich had stopped falling inches from the ground. Odd looked at Yumi then looked at the window seeing Ulrich come through it landing in the room. Apollo was furious by this and ran towards Yumi. But Yumi stopped him with her Telekinesis sending him head first into the was wall. He was out cold. The princess had enough and fell on her hands and knees.

"Yumi!" Shouted the two boys as they ran to her.

"I'm in the tower." The pink hair girl told Jeramie as she was going to the top platform to enter the code.

"Ulrich never scare me like that again." Yumi ordered laughing a bit. She then looked at Ulrich in the eyes and he looked deep into hers. Slowly there lips moved together. Odd sat back and watched. They were mere centimeter apart.

"Return to the past now!" Jeramie shouted from the factory hitting the return key.

In the past...

Aelita, Jeramie, and Odd were sitting on the bench while Ulrich was leaning against the tree. They were waiting for Yumi.

"Hey." Yumi said while blushing. "Umm Ulrich about well you know..." Yumi was cut off as Ulrich went up to her and kissed her.

"Aww how sweet." Aelita said.

"Bout time." Jeramie added.

"Great, the ONLY time I don't have a camera, it costs me big." Odd pouted. Aelita then turned to Jeramie and kissed him. "It costs me REAL big." After everyone was done. Yumi told everyone that if she would of killed Apollo she would of gone back to Japan. That is the only reason she let him live.

The End.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Well that is the end off this story. Be sure to look for my next on called 'Love and Pain.' Please review! Also I want to thank **Doggiegal**, **The Violet Raven**, **Yumie Nishidera**, **Biggerstaffstalker**, **Chinesechic**, **Mysticmagicmage**, and **Aligrl** for your help couldn't do it with out you all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. It is sad that it ended but my next story will be up soon! Keep an eye out for it! Thanks! - Kmc99.


End file.
